Villainous one-shot collections
by Stormy Trix
Summary: This will be a collection of random villains in a Slightly AU world that interact in speculative ways... Not sure if it should be rated T. not too much violence happens yet. no OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Story time

**Hello. So this story will be a collection of one-shots that involve the villains. of RWBY. Slight AU will be a given as this is just my imagination on events that will most likely not happen but i wish they did. This chapter is in celebration Volume 3 of RWBY. Mainly episode 7, beginning of the end, and episode 12 , end of the beginning. Hope you enjoy. reviews would be greatly appreciated as it does help to improve writing. Also it will let me know who i should do next. That is if you want to see more. I will continue ones-shots but if you want to see anyone specific interacting with someone else, just let me know. and if you have an idea of the situation you want them in, just let me know...**

 **this Chapter involves mainly an interaction between Cinder and the newest visually created antagonist Since Vol. 3 Ep 12**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Story Time...maybe

"S-Salem?" the small voice intrudes on the woman as she sits upon her crumbled throne. Grimm red eyes briefly flash with irritation. Her black dress contrasts sharply with her pale white skin save the veins and blood vessel that give her a cracked glass like look. Her form intimidating the girl only slightly, Salem watches as the girl stumbles a bit on the uneven stairs as she makes her way to the left side of the throne. Taking a calming breath, Salem turns in her seat. The stone like throne having only one armrest on the right, allowed for a young girl barely an young woman yet not quite a child, to approach her on the left.

"Yes, Cinder?" Deciding to see what the girl wants, Salem tilts her head to the side in acknowledge meant.

She watches as Cinder began to slightly fidget, trying to formulate her words. The girl's finger's witched, brow furrowed with narrowed eyes. Smirking, Salem waits for the girl to break the silence. Knowing the girl to be very bright, confident, and a tad of a control freak, she waits for Cinder to take the rains of the conversation,

She remembers the first time she met the girl. A broken little thing filled with such ambition, such hate towards those who held power over others. But that is a story for another time. Salem watches as Cinder takes a soundless gulp of air, anticipating the girl's next action. She catches the determined glint in those amber flamed eyes. A grin began so slowly form on her face.

"I-I. I want to here the legend of the four maidens again." After a few seconds, Cinder averts her eyes, head bowed in shame. The grin quickly turned into a frown before it was fully formed.

No response is given. Salem almost demanded for the girl to speak up but decided to sate her curiosity in the girls eagerness to hear the story. Salem knows Cinder has knowledge on the tale, she made sure of that.  
"And why would you waste my time by requesting such a childish request dear?" Salem turned away from Cinder, a signal of silent dismissal. "You should be in bed, you have a lot to do tomorrow if you are going to want your wish granted," Salem continues, making sure her tone began to fill with doubt, "unless, you no longer wish for to be strong, to be feared, and powerful,"

"No!" Cinder interrupts, in earnest. Eyes wide at the doubt sent her way, the questioning of her loyalty causes her to respond without thought. Eager to make amends of her intent.

"I do want those granted. Truly I do. I will do whatever it takes to_"

"Then why request something you already have knowledge of?" Salem questions in rising irritation, she tries to tell herself to be patient with the girl.

"W-well, I just like hearing you..." Cinder trails off, not making any eye contact towards her, guardian? Savior? Cinder was not sure what she considered her relationship with Salem to be, but she knew she would never betray the one who helped her when she lost faith in her supposed guardians.

"Speak up girl. Mumbling does not get you what you want. You have to give it straight, no beating around the bush, tell it straight and tell it true." Salem states. Eyes flashing a warning to the girl to do as she is told.

"I want you to tell me the story because I can't sleep." Cinder catches herself before she raised her voice to an unacceptable pitch. Bowing her head once again in shame.  
Salem allows an endearing smile to grace her features. She can practically taste the girls self-loathing. Giving a bit of thought, she decides to indulge the girl. Besides, it seems she shall give the girl a reward, even though it took a while, Salem knows the benefits of rewarding the girl to have very favorable results in the future.

"Very well. I shall tell you the legend of the four maidens once more," Salem motions the girl to come closer, "however," at this she forcefully pulls the small thing toward her. Staring straight into the girls' worried gaze, she adds pressure to the girls wrists as she states in a cold tone, "in exchange, you will be sent out in two months time to find a girl who can cause others to hallucinate. You cannot return without that person. Am I clear?" Salem knows, that this exchange does not sound troubling, but this is just another lesson she must instill before she send's the girl out to fulfill one of her wishes. Patience was never really Cinder's best quality.

"yes. I understand." Cinder replies, her expression turned serious, feeling a great opportunity to show this woman that she is loyal.

Lessening the grip on the young girl, Salem guides her to sit on her lap. Relaxing as much as she can, she begins to softly start the story.

To an outsider it would a t first glance look loving, caring, a sense of familial comfort added to the illusion. Salem kept her voice low, waiting for Cinder lower the last barrier of her desire.

Salem watched as the charcoal haired girl began to be lulled to sleep. Just before the girl succumbed to the sweet voice, Salem changed the story. Not much, but little things, such as names, motives, keeping in line with the folklore.

Cinder began to dream. She dreamt of herself as one of those maidens. A world burning with her hate, she became invincible.

"And so, the arrogant man, who believed his gift of power would grant the four sister's safe passage and protect their spirit, granted them with magic. Power that was not rightfully theirs, to use, to guide those lost to the lit beacon," Salem paused as she heard soft mumbling. Glancing toward the sleeping form of Cinder the girl curled herself to be as small as possible, head resting against her chest.

"Thank you. You're the best fairy godmother I could ask for," Cinder mumbled, a bit louder but voice still riddled with sleep.

Salem smiled to herself as she combed her fingers through ebony curled locks. She tilted her won head a bit towards Cinder's ear and whispered,

"Good girl".

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. updates will be sporadic as this is just a side project i am doing. I ahve a feeling though that this will have more content than my other stories. Anyway see you next time.**

 **This is the linked photo that inspired this story.**

 **image/139325382514**

 **p.s. don't forget to review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: The four maidens

This poem is inspiried by the Four maidens and the idea they represent. At least to me. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

A season comes,

a season goes,

forever around it goes.

Spring will begin

for Summer to play

while Fall turns weary

towards Winter's final day.

The petals fall swiftly

as an angel descends

the beast will turn

only for the light to burn

for the final hour will begin again.

So take up your shield and hold fast to your weapon

as teams of four return once more

to a time once lost and when legacy's were made,

Their colors were not advised to never stray.

For only one shall follow

while another lies beneath its willows

for in the shadows a third will shatter

by the hands of the last,

who will stop the cycle?

* * *

Inspired by RWBY the Four Maidens.


End file.
